


You Show Me Yours, And I Will Show You Mine

by Sivan325



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 25fluffyfics, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observation is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me Yours, And I Will Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Pam
> 
> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.
> 
> Note: Written for 25 fluffyfics – _Prompt # 02: Hobbies_
> 
> Word Count: 613 without heading.

Rúmil stared at his lover, as if he been caught in the act of doing something he shouldn't, as Legolas seemed to be beating the twins with his skill of the bow; by hitting the mark every single time. Rúmil smiled and seemed proud of his prince who filled his heart with love.

Then Elladan noticed that Rúmil was smiling and asked, "What are you smiling about? He beat us! You're supposed to be on our side…"

Though Rúmil kept a large smile upon his face, and his eyes sang of love toward the prince, he ignored the twin's sneers.

He stared over at his lover. The twins could see the sparkle in his eyes; and his cheeks were flushed.

"Look, Elladan, look. Now you know that he is not going to listen to whatever we will tell him," Elrohir pointed toward his other half. "He is in love."

"He is all mine," Legolas told them as he watched his lover.

"Since Legolas defeated us with his arrows, what are you planning to play with us Rúmil?" Elladan asked.

"He is planning to beat you," Legolas replied grinning. "I heard a rumor that my lover is the best with a great skill of the bow, though I will duel with him alone."

"Better than you?" Elladan teased the prince.

"Why do not we find out?" Rúmil asked and stared at the twins.

"Why us?" Elrohir asked.

"I already saw Legolas with the bow, and I am betting that he wants to see me in action as well, so hurry up," Rúmil urged them as he could not wait for the challenge with his lover.

Elladan shared a look with his twin, "We are so doomed! If adar sees us lose to those two, he will ask Glorfindel to give us more lessons."

"I think that he already saw us beaten by Legolas," Elladan said to his twin. "Here comes Glorfindel. I hope that at least he will give us some advice."

Glorfindel walked toward the twins, and was curious about the defeated look that they gave him.

"What got you so depressed, young masters?" Glorfindel asked them.

"Where is adar?" Elrohir asked.

"I believe that he is around, though I did not follow him. Why are you depressed?" Glorfindel asked again as he still did not have an answer.

"I beat them in their own home field; and they fear that Lord Elrond will ask you to give them more lessons if my lover will defeat them as well." Legolas replied, feeling the twins glaring at him. 

"All right Rúmil. I want to see you fight against them, and then I will deal with them," Glorfindel suggested and then turned toward the twins. "You see what happens when your father asks you to learn and you do nothing. Now I do not want to be the one to inform him of your actions."

"We are so busted!" Elrohir said with a defeated sigh, and turned to take an arrow.

Rúmil kissed Legolas before he walked to his spot; remembering where his lover stood, and started shooting arrows straight to the mark; one by one.

Glorfindel saw it and grinned. He knew that the twins would take it hard; after all they were just defeated by two stronger elves. 

"You shot well, Rúmil." Glorfindel told him.

"Thank you my lord," The guard replied.

The couple left them, grinning, as they heard Lord Glorfindel starting 'The Talk' with the twins.

"You beat them well love, and you are all mine." Legolas told him and held him close; feeling the heat that came from his body, and inhaling his scent.

TBC in… _Riding into the Sunset_


End file.
